


Private Swimming Lessons

by TheManWithTheHood



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman
Genre: 80s AU, Boyfriends, Consensual, Cutie pies, Dipper is 12, Extremely Underage, Kissing, M/M, Norman is 14, Oral, Shower Sex, Swim lessons, Swimming, YMCA, mastrubation, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithTheHood/pseuds/TheManWithTheHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of 1985 Dipper Pines went to Gravity Falls, there he met Norman Babcock, son of the local YMCA director.  Norman agrees to teach the 12 year old city boy how to swim, and then gets something extra in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Parapines FTW

Norman gently rests his hand on the lower part of Dipper’s back, the water from the pool lapping up and resting in the dip of the younger boy’s back.

“Okay, now, just move your legs in the water.”

Dipper sighs and kicks his legs hard, sending water flying into the air and cascading down on the two tweens.

“Gently. Maybe?” Norman suggests, running his hand across Dipper’s back again, patiently emphasizing the gentleness of the kick. Dipper plants his face in the water and huffs, sending bubbles to the surface. The kick board he was holding was making his arms ache, they’d been in the water for a half an hour and Dipper was no closer to learning how to swim than he was two days ago. Never the less, he moved his legs in the water the way Norman had shown him to.

Dipper very slowly moved forwards in the water, he was moving at an angle sure, but he had forward momentum. Norman smiles and waits for Dipper to move a little farther away, before humorously wrapping his hand around Dipper’s calf and pulling him back to where they had started.

“See? You’re getting it.” Norman chuckles, resting his hand once again on Dipper’s lower back. “Now, let’s see if you can aim yourself, try and go, just straight forwards, I’ll stop you if you go too far.”

Dipper moans again but nods, he wipes his hair out of his face and takes a breath to steady himself. Focusing on one point at the end of the pool he gently kicks forwards with his legs. It’s nowhere near perfect or fast, but Dipper manages to make it in a mostly straight line, until Norman catches up to him and pulls him back to the shallow end.

“Okay! See? Learning.” Norman chuckles, and pats Dipper on his bare behind. Dipper slips off the kickboard, and stands up, stretching his sore arms.

“This isn’t football, don’t touch my butt.” Dipper pouts, still stretching from side to side. Norman chuckles and faux pouts.

“What? Upset because you’re not allowed trunks?”

Dipper rolls his eyes, he did think it was a dumb rule. No trunks in the YMCA, it’s 1985 for God’s sake he should be able to wear what he wanted – Maybe Gravity Falls hadn’t gotten the memo. He snorts and shakes his head, while shrugging.

“Hey, a rules a rule. I just think it’s not a well thought out one.”

Norman giggles and turns, thrusting his behind out in Dipper’s general direction.

“Then you’re jealous, huh? That you don’t get to touch my butt?”

Both boys giggle good naturedly, until Dipper sighs and scratches his face.

“So what’s next? What do I gotta do?”

Norman shrugs and pops himself up onto the edge of the pool.

“Well, do you wanna keep going? There are a couple more exercises we can do with your legs to get you ready for that. I was thinking about working your arms tomorrow.”

Dipper sighs and clambers up onto the pool’s edge as well.

“Uh – I mean. How long until your dad’s done with the paperwork?”

“I dunno, it was a busy day today, so I’d say another hour.”

Dipper sighs and kicks the water, sending little rain drops out into the rest of the pool. He chews on the inside of his lip before slipping back into the water and looking up to Norman.

“Let’s get the leg stuff out of the way.”

Norman nods and slides back into the pool gracefully, and pulls the kickboard away from Dipper, who had gone to retrieve it.

“You’re not gonna need this again today.”

“Thank God, I don’t know if my arms could take that much more.”

Norman giggles again and glides over to Dipper, placing a hand on his stomach, and a hand on his upper legs.

“Okay, now lean forwards, like in a Superman position.” Dipper made a face, but did as he was instructed and floats gracefully just above Norman’s hands. “Ok, now kicks your legs like we’ve been talking about, and don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

Dipper grunts but starts kicking his legs, after a few seconds he feels his face flushing due a very glaringly obvious problem in Norman’s plan. Every time he kicked his legs, Norman’s hand would brush up against the bottom of Dipper’s balls. Dipper kept trying to correct the situation by wiggling his body forwards in Norman’s hands, but Norman kept adjusting as well, trying to make sure Dipper didn’t sink. Eventually it got to the point where Dipper’s small balls were bouncing off of Norman’s palm every time he kicked. Dipper realizes that if he wiggled anymore, Norman would eventually end up palming his dick, and he did not want that. Because the slapping of his balls had caused him to go rock hard under the water, so he flails backwards, and kicks himself towards the shallow end of the pool.

Norman gave a shout as Dipper flailed and fled, giving chase to make sure the other boy didn’t drown himself. Sure enough, Dipper starts to writhe under water, trying to reach the air, but his limbs were too askew, he didn’t coordinate them enough to swim to the surface. Norman dives the foot or so and hooks his arms under Dipper’s, kicking off the bottom of the pool and dragging the still flailing preteen to the surface.

Dipper breaches the surface with a gasp and immediately moves towards the stairs to exit the pool.

“Okay, I’m… I’m done. Now. Thanks, I’m done.” Dipper reaches the top of the stairs and bolts to his towel, resting on one of the plastic arm chairs on the side of the pool, quickly wrapping it around his waist and awkwardly turning to look back at Norman. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.”

Norman looks up from the water totally bewildered by Dipper’s sudden jumpy demeanor, but doesn’t press it, assuming he was panicking from being under the water for so long. As Dipper goes to enter the locker room Norman calls out to him - 

“Remember to shower off! You don’t want all the pool gunk going home with you.” Dipper hurriedly nods and disappears into the locker room. 

Norman sighs and leans against the edge of the pool, thinking about Dipper for a brief moment. The boy’s body was beautiful, and his skin was soft and supple from living in the city. Norman let a smile dance across his lips as he imagined Dipper soaping up and showering off, letting the bubbles trail down his body, across his lap, and down into the drain. Norman pauses after a moment, because he can feel his erection pressing into the rough material of the pool wall, and sighs deciding to ignore his thoughts about Dipper, he goes to the stairs and heads into the locker room hallway.

As Norman passes the shower room he can hear one of the many shower heads running, and stops himself from peeking in on Dipper’s shower. It’s one thing to be naked in the pool, but showers probably felt more private to the younger boy. Norman goes to his locker and pulls out his towel, making his way back towards the shower room. He pauses for a moment, yesterday he’d done the same thing and heard Dipper singing a Baba song. However this time he heard no music from the shower room. What he heard instead was a slapping sound, like a slippery fist hitting slippery skin. Norman blinks for a moment, not believing what he was hearing, and leans in a little closer, not so much so that Dipper would see him, but enough to hear the room better. There were soft noises coming from Dipper’s mouth. Small sounds of distress and pleasure, as well as soft encouragement.

“C’mon, c’mon, I don’t have time for this”

Norman felt himself get even harder, Dipper was worried that he’d come in and freak out. Norman thought hard for a second, before hanging up his towel and entering the steam filled room quietly, taking up a position beside Dipper, whos eyes were shut tightly. Norman glances around and slowly wraps his hand around his own dick, slowly getting into a steady rhythm. Dipper was so focused on his own needs that he didn’t hear or sense Norman, until Norman moaned.

Dipper startles with a yell and lets go of his own swollen member. He gapes at Norman, who continues to stroke himself, ignoring the now furiously blushing Dipper.

“N-norman, what are you doing?”

“Nnf, the same thing you were. Why’d you stop?”

Norman’s question gives Dipper pause, why did he stop? Dipper hesitantly once again takes his needy cock into his hands and started to stroke it, slower this time, keeping an eye on Norman the whole time. Marvelling at the boy’s frame.

Norman was a bit taller than Dipper, but much much skinner. His ribs could probably be counted just by seeing how tight his skin was pulled against his frame, he was made of angles and sharp edges, there was very little that was soft about Norman’s appearance, save for his face, which had yet to catch up with his body on the growth spurt. Norman had a very dainty soft jawline, big eyes, soft lips…

Dipper yelps as he feels himself get very close to cumming, and drops his dick again, holding his hands behind his head breathing heavily. Norman slows his own pace and tilts his head to look at Dipper.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… I was just… I was just close is all. And I didn’t uhhhh.”

Norman chuckles and drops his hand as well, giving Dipper a once over with his eyes, letting them trail across Dipper’s engorged and raw dick. It wasn’t large by any means, but it stuck out prominently from the boy’s crotch, arcing ever so slightly towards the sky. Norman would wager it was maybe three or four inches long. Not bad for someone who hadn’t even hit puberty yet. Norman ran his tongue across his lips, as Dipper stared on, eyes glued fast to the older boys dick.

“If you’re wondering it’s five and a half inches.”

Norman pulls his dick down and lets it bounce up towards the ceiling, Norman’s dick was longer, and slightly thicker, it prominently curved up towards the ceiling, up towards Norman’s belly, rather than away from his body. There was the barest glimpses of dark pubic hair at the very base of the teens cock, but it was still soft and feathery, yet to curl and become bristly.

Dipper swallows hard and looks down at his own crotch, then back at Norman’s.

“It’s so much bigger.”

“It just looks that way. I promise.”

“I know I’m gonna grow, a bit, but like... uh…”

Norman chuckles and runs his hand up his dick, runs his foreskin over the head and lets it roll itself back. Norman looks over at Dipper’s glans, noticing the cut back skin and tilts his head inquisitively.

“Are you jewish?”

Dipper blushes furiously and shrugs.

“Half…”

Norman nods knowingly and steps a little closer to Dipper.

“I’ve never touched a… uh, circumcised one before…”

Dipper shifts from one foot to the other and casts his eyes down to the tile floor.

“And I’ve uh, I’ve never… touched one that’s uh, big…”

Norman rubs the back of his neck and bows his head a little, as he was about to ask one of the most important questions he’d ever asked any, ever.

“It sounds like… we can uh, solve each others problems… if you wanna… touch mine, I’ll let you… and would it be okay if I uh, touched yours?”

Both boys were staring at the tile floor, with their faces bright red in anticipation, Dipper nods adding in a little squeaking, ‘uh huh’ noise.

Norman reaches out slowly, having to bend over a little bit to reach Dipper’s crotch, and wraps his fingers around the other boy’s dick, and gently slides his hand back towards himself. Dipper groans and Norman can see the gooseflesh run over the tweens skin. After a few more strokes Dipper regains his composure and reaches his hand out and wraps his hand around Norman’s shaft. It fits nicely in his palm, taking up the whole area of his hand. He squeezes gently and pulls like Norman was doing to his dick, back and forth for a minute.

Both boys are silent as they do this, save for some groaning and breathing. But the only other sound in the room is the shower head that Dipper had left on, the water hitting the tile.

Minutes pass as both boys stare at each other, avoiding staring into each others eyes, but focusing on specific points on the others body, as they slowly jack each other off, face to face. Finally Norman coughs and they both release the other’s dick.

“This position isn’t the best for this… if we were sitting down, like side by side.” Norman suggests, motioning to the ground directly under the shower head. Dipper nods and sits down clumsily, his dick bouncing with each movement, Norman slides down next to Dipper and much more confidently takes the smaller boy’s cock into his hand. “Better?” He asks.

Dipper nods and rests his head against the wall of the shower room, reaching out and wrapping his hand around Normans dick, allowing the teen to rest his head back as well. Both boys sit like that for what seems like ages, both coming close a few times, but the increased breathing causes the other to slow their hand, and wait, eventually Dipper stops altogether and rests his hand in his lap causing Norman to stop.

“Are you okay?” Norman asks, concerned Dipper was feeling guilty. Dipper nods but runs his hands through his hair nervously.

“H-have you ever seen, th-the magazines?”

Norman bites his lip and nods, in fact he possessed quite a few, that were hidden between his mattress and box spring.

“Yeah - you?” Dipper nods, he’d stumbled across the ones that his Grunkle sold behind the Mystery Shack counter a couple times and had taken a peek. “Did you uh, like them?” Dipper nods again, before looking over to Norman, with a surprisingly dry mouth.

“Can I… try, the… mouth… thing?”

Norman’s eyes bulge out of their socket for a moment, before he settles down and he was proud of the fact that his cheeks only flushed a little bit.

“Y-yeah, I mean, I guess if you want.”

Dipper nods solemnly, and twists himself, so he was laying on Norman’s legs, the hot water from the shower now cascaded onto his back, as he had shimmied himself down, so his face was level with Norman’s dick.

“S-so… I just… suck it?”

“Or lick it… that’s what all the boys do in the magazines…”

Dipper pauses for a moment, Norman’s cock about an inch from his face.

“What do you mean?”

“In t-the magazines, the guys suck the other guys…”

Dipper absentmindedly moves his hand up and down Norman’s dick while he thinks about what Norman has said, Grunkle Stan only had magazines with guys and girls in them, but Norman had seen guy on guy magazines?

“I didn’t know that other guys did this to other guys, I thought this was weird.”

“Well it’s not… what a lot of people do, but it’s not weird.” Dipper blinks and smiles, feeling slightly more confident now, he dips his head, and opens his mouth, pushing Norman’s thicker dick between his lips. Norman hisses. “Teeth! Ow! Ow!” Dipper adjusts his jaw a bit, and looks up towards Norman to check, Norman nods, and Dipper continues down the organ. He gets about halfway before gagging and pulling back. “Don’t hurt yourself Dipper…” Norman says worried, but Dipper shakes his head and coughs.

“I think I can do it… gimmie a second.”

Dipper readjusts and comes down on Norman at a different angle, this time getting himself almost all the way down immediately, his throat feeling a little tight, but otherwise comfortable. Dipper tries to fit the last half inch or so of Norman into his mouth, but gags again and pulls back for air.

“Dipper -”

Dipper sputters and clears his throat.

“No I got it… let me try one more time.”

Dipper slowly sinks himself onto Norman’s dick, not pushing himself, and allowing himself to naturally stop about an inch from the base of Norman’s cock, wrapping his hand around the exposed inch and rubbing and stroking that. Norman groans with pleasure and tilts his head back again, feeling his dick being sucked on was the greatest thing he’d ever felt. As Dipper continued this course of action, Norman gently placed a hand on the back of the younger boy’s head, running his hand through the slick wet mop of hair.

Dipper experimented a little after about of minute of sucking, popping Norman’s dick out of his mouth loudly, letting his lips catch on the now exposed head, and then slip off with a ‘pop’ noise. Norman moaned gently, as dipper rubbed the saliva covered member all over his own face, inhaling as he went the smell of wet and horny Norman driving him even more wild, his hips bucking involuntarily. Norman stifles a louder moan as Dipper trails kisses and small licks up and down the near finished cock.

“Dipper, please… back in…”

Norman pleads, he can feel his release building and wants nothing more but to let himself go inside Dipper’s mouth, the hot, tight, mouth that had opened up a whole new world of sex for him just moments ago. Dipper nods solemnly and lowers himself back down onto Norman’s length, this time managing to brush his nose against the small fine hairs at the base of Norman’s dick, before pulling back a little to give himself some breathing room.

Norman feels the familiar tingle of orgasm building in his spine, and travelling it way down to his hips and toes. Norman places a firm hand on the back of Dipper’s head, holding him more in place, Dipper flares his nostrils trying to draw more breath.

Then like a rolling wave, crashing against a sole lighthouse, Norman cries out, his load shooting off deep into Dipper’s throat. Dipper coughs a little, and struggles not to fight against Norman’s hand, after a few seconds of intense bliss, Norman releases his death grip on the tween’s head, and lets himself relax against the cool, damp wall of the shower. Dipper slowly pulls himself off of Norman’s rapidly softening cock and gurgles, he’d only caught a bit of the cum on his tongue, most of it had gone straight down his throat, and the taste was making him reconsider repeating this particular act, but after looking up at the now after glowing Norman he realizes that he would do it again in a heart beat. Salty aftertaste or not.

Dipper reluctantly rolls off of his now spent friend, and shimmies himself over to the wall as well, one leg pressed into Norman’s, feeling the warmth roll off of him and smiling, knowing that he had caused that. Dipper whined a little as he moved, his own rock hard erection called out for attention, but Dipper was determined to let himself fall flaccid, not asking anything of Norman, who seemed half asleep.

Norman hazily opened his eyes as he felt Dipper pressing into him, and wrapped an arm around Dipper’s shoulders. He glanced down and noticed wanting dick sticking out for the world to see, and lazily reached his other hand out to stroke it, rolling his thumb and forefinger over the head.

Dipper shuddered at the touch, Norman was much better at this than he was, and he felt himself reach his peak very quickly, Dipper leans up and places a kiss on Norman’s neck, and Norman responds by dipping his face and kissing the flushed boy.

The warm lips on his push Dipper over the edge and with a small shudder and a jerk of his young body, his orgasm pulls through him. He is left with a couple dribbles of mostly clear fluid on Norman’s hand, who smiles, and swipes his tongue across his cum splattered hand after breaking the kiss.

Dipper smiles and rests his head in the crook of Norman’s arm, Norman draws the boy a little closer and they bask in their mutual afterglow, allowing the still streaming water to lull them almost into a trance.

The trance was broken when both boys heard the door to the locker room burst open and the sound of Norman’s father entered the room. The boys scrambled up with one last chaste kiss and jumped under the shower facing away from each other.

Norman’s father rounds the corner and stares grumpily into the shower room, staring at the two skittish boys and grumbles.

“I’m done with th’paper work. Finish up in here. I haven’t got all day.”

Norman’s father exits as quickly as he entered and Norman and Dipper both start to giggle despite themselves.

“Let’s actually get clean this time.” Dipper giggles out, Norman agrees and the two finish rinsing off before grabbing their towels and heading into the main part of the locker room. As they changed back into their regular clothes they cast shy glances back at each other. They both could feel it, the summer of 1985 would be the summer their lives would change for the better.


End file.
